


It's a Date

by danielnelsen



Series: Danny Nelsen [1]
Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielnelsen/pseuds/danielnelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is tasked with writing a love song for the band, but needs some inspiration.</p><p>This is set during Banding Together (the second band quest) when you’re meant to send both Julian and your character on dates to give them inspiration to write a love song, and I decided to send Danny and Julian on a date together. And thus Dalian was born. The dialogue at the beginning is from the quest, but then it’s all mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

Julian was the  _last_  person Danny would ever have expected to volunteer to write a love song. Well, maybe except Nishan. Nevertheless, Danny and Payton had stayed back in the practice room to lend the jock a hand. Julian was sitting at a table across from the two of them, scribbling on a piece of paper in front of him. After a few minutes, he groaned in frustration and dropped the pen on the table.

Danny was the first to break the silence. “The entry deadline is coming up, Julian,” he offered. “Do you think you can write a long song by then?”

Julian shrugged. “I’ve been in a few relationships in my life. I might not be able to play guitar, but I know a lot more about love than a guy like Ezra.” He sighed. “But I could use a little reminder.” Payton gave him a questioning look. “If we’re going to write an epic love song, we’ll need to do a little ‘research’ on romance,” Julian explained, and Payton clapped her hands together with excitement.

“Ooh, does that mean you’re going on a date?” she squealed.

Julian nodded. “Yeah, so I guess I’m not gonna get anymore of this written right now. You can run along. I’m sure you’ve got things to do.”

“Oh, fine!” the prep replied, jumping to her feet. “But I expect you to tell me all about it! Danny, you should go on a date, too, so you can help Julian! I’m sure you two could write the most romantic song  _ever_ with the right inspiration!” Danny opened his mouth to protest, but she waved a hand to silence him. “No arguing, Danny! I’ll see you two later!”

She ran happily out of the room and Danny turned back to Julian, resting his head in his hands. “She knows I’m not dating anyone, right?” he grumbled. “And it’s not like I’m just gonna go ask out someone random just to write a song, especially for my first date  _ever_. On that note… Aren’t you single at the moment, too?”

Julian hesitated. “Yeah… About that. Look, Danny, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something for a while, I just… haven’t been sure how to bring it up. Now seems like a good time, so…” he trailed off.

Danny blinked in confusion. “Is there someone you want me to help you ask out? I’m not really friends with that many girls… You’ve already told me you’re not interested in Payton or Autumn, so if it’s someone I’m friends with, that leaves… Alex? You do know she’s gay, right?”

Julian rubbed his hands together nervously. “Uh… no, it’s not Alex. Um, actually… Actually, it’s you.”

Danny stared at Julian for a few seconds. “Wait… what? What’s me?”

The jock offered the nerd a small smile. “Dammit, I’m so bad at things like this… It’s  _you_ , Danny.  _You’re_  the person I want to go out with.”

“ _Me?_ But… I thought… I thought you only liked girls.”

Julian sighed. “Yeah, I know. I don’t, though. I’m not into girls at all - I just pretend to be. I’ve tried dating girls, but it just doesn’t really feel right. I just do it because I know my dad would kill me if he found out I was…” He frowned, not finishing the sentence.

“You’re gay?” Danny asked, and the jock gave a curt nod. “I had no idea…”

“And being around you has given me so much more confidence in who I am,” he continued. “Before I met you, I’d never been around someone who was so open about not being straight and so I just thought that my dad was right - that it was strange and unnatural. But you’ve proved him wrong. You’ve shown me that it’s not strange. You talk about liking guys as if it’s the most natural thing in the world and you have no idea how much better that’s made me feel about myself. I know this is all really sudden, but… I really like you, Danny. I’ve liked other guys before, but never this much and I don’t want to pretend anymore. Obviously you might say no - well, you probably will - but I just want you to know that I would be honoured if you would go out with me.”

The silence that followed made Julian want to find somewhere small and dark to crawl into - preferably the closet that he was beginning to wish he’d never left - when Danny finally spoke.

“…Okay.”

It was the jock’s turn to be confused. “Huh?”

“Okay, I’ll go out with you,” Danny clarified. “What did you have in mind?”

Julian gaped at the nerd who gave a small laugh.

“Relax, Julian. To be completely honest, I never really thought about  _us_  because I assumed you were straight, but now that I think about it you’re a pretty great guy and I reckon it’s worth giving it a go. Just… as long as you can promise me one thing.”

“Yeah, of course,” Julian said quickly, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Danny took a deep breath. “If it doesn’t work out, I want us to stay friends. Hell, even if it  _does_  work out, I want us to stay friends as well. That’s really important to me and I don’t want to risk losing your friendship.”

“Oh! Yeah, no problem,” the jock answered, and Danny smiled.

“Great, then what do you want to do?”

“Um…” Julian shrugged. “Well, this might be a little weird, but one of my favourite places to go is the zoo. I mean, if you don’t want to then—”

“Sounds great,” Danny cut in. “You free tomorrow?”

A grin slowly began to form on Julian’s face. “It’s a date.”


End file.
